One moment in time
by professionaldarveytrashcan
Summary: just a fluffy Lyatt fic with a tiny bit of angst


She slowly rose up on her tiptoes, canceling out their height difference as her hand crept up from his bicep to the nape of his neck, burying it in the small strands of hair that she could get her hands on.

His baby blues captured her hazel ones with an intense stare, saying more than he would have been able to with words (especially with her so close to him). His hands were placed on her hip, pulling her closer to him and at the same time stabilizing her so she wouldn't fall. She moved forward, stopping when she felt her nose pressing against his, the contact making her let out a sigh of relief, finally being this close to him making her feel a thousand emotions at once. His hot breathing against her skin making her eyes flutter shut and a wave of want fall over her. Before she realised what she was doing, she pulled him closer to herself crashing her lips to his in the process. It took him less then a second to respond to what was happening, his left hand moving up her back and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind while his right was drawing circles against the material of her dress that was covering her hip. Her hands started to pull his head even closer to hers, roaming her hands in his hair in the process. Lips now fully clashed together, Lucy opened her lips and let her tounge roam over his lips. She could taste the scotch he had been drinking and a hint of something that tastes sweet but she couldn't figure out what it was which made her repeat the process again before being pulled back into reality when she could feel his lips open and his tongue now doing what she had done just a moment before. Their kiss started out sweet and tender and ended up in a war of tongues and hands roaming on each others' bodies, desperately trying to find access somewhere, somehow. They only stopped when there was no air left in their lungs, the three seconds of air were quick in helping Wyatt to think clearly, putting his hand on Lucy's cheek and stopping her before she could go right back in. He didn't open his eyes but he could feel her jaw clench up when he stopped her and he knew right away that she was afraid of him not wanting this. But in reality he wanted this so very much, he wanted her lips on his, wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible but before he could allow that to happen he had to make sure that she really wanted this. His thumb started caressing the aria under her eye and he leaned closer to her, stopping when their foreheads touched, noses pushing against each other. Lucy could feel his breath on her skin and it calmed her, the anxiety started to wash away and she started to relax. "Lucy" his voice was a whisper against her skin, but she could tell from his tone that this wasn't going to be a bad talk. "Wyatt" she replied a sweet and hopeful tone in her voice. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop now but if I let this continue I don't think I'll be able to stop." His concerned voice made her heart skip a beat but she couldn't get over how ridiculous he was being. She had wanted this since the moment she met him, well okay maybe not the first moment, but a few moments after she definitely started to want this.

"Yes."

He didn't think a simple word could make him this happy, but coming from Lucy in this situation it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. _Yes_ suddenly became his new favorite word. After a few seconds of silence Lucy opened her eyes to see what the hell Wyatt was waiting for, but the sight in front of her was better than the prettiest sunset she had ever seen: Wyatt with a genuine smile on his lips, eyes closed and just… happy.

NEXT MORNING

The sun was leaving a warm feeling on his skin, making him not mind waking up this early. His eyes fluttered open and he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Lucy with three blankets arounds her body, none of them covering her slim form. Strands of hair were falling in her face, framing her sleeping face. Before he rose up to make them both coffee, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. Taking in her scent, he smiled against her. He was truly happy, which was new to him. Careful not to wake her up, he stood up and put on the closest pair of jeans he could find which happened to be his button-fly jeans from Gap. Wyatt let his eyes wander over her sleeping form once more before he entered his kitchen.

Waking up to an empty bed, Lucy could feel the panic bubbling up inside of her, the panic of losing the one person that was here for her. Had this been a mistake? Had Wyatt even been ready? She knew he would never forget Jessica, but she thought maybe he would be open to possibilities. The possibility of them, being happy, being together, maybe even the possibility of them spending their lives together. What if none of that was true? Had he even given her signs? She could feel her breathing becoming more forceful and her pulse becoming faster. The panic of losing Wyatt took over her complete body, her legs started shaking and her head started spinning. She sat up but couldn't help the sudden urge to cry out for Wyatt. Her voice cracked in the middle of his name, the sudden panic making her voice shake so much that he could barely make out what she said.

Wyatt had just finished pouring coffee into one of the two mugs in front of him when he heard Lucy. He wasn't completely sure what she said but he could hear the panic in her voice, making him drop what he was doing and rush into his bedroom, where he saw something that made his heart shatter into a million pieces. Lucy was sitting up holding her legs up to her chest and breathing heavily. Wyatt couldn't see her face, but her rocking shoulders made it clear that she was crying.

Lucy could feel his presence when he entered the room and after a few seconds she could feel the bed sinking when he sat next to her, pulling her close to him, his hands on her cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb while his other was resting on her back. She buried her face in his neck, the feeling of the stubble on his face scratching over her skin having a calming sensation that she couldn't explain. Her hands were clenched into fists, both resting on top of his bare chest, the touch making him pull her even closer, if that was even possible.

"I thought-" Her voice was filled with sadness and desperation "I thought you left. I thought I lost you, I-" Before she could continue speaking, Wyatt shushed her "You will never lose me Lucy." He placed a kiss on her forehead, being the closest thing he could reach at that moment. He stayed with his lips on her forehead, his hot breathing against her skin making her sigh into his neck. His thumb was still wiping away her tears when he whispered something against her skin that he didn't think he would ever say again "I fell in love with you." A trace of hesitation in his voice as he continued "I thought I would never feel it again and I'm not sure that I deserve to feel it, but I do. Lucy I love you, you made me fall in love with you, with the way your eyes light up when you talk about history, with everything about you. You are not getting rid of me any time soon I promise you." He was sure he didn't deserve the woman in his arms, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna waste any chance he got to make her happy and to make her feel loved, she deserved it.

She blinked a few times, not sure if she released what had just happened. She detangled her body from his and scooted back a bit so she could see his face. He was smiling, not smiling like he usually did, it was a genuine smile, his whole face looked happy and it wasn't just his lips. Her eyes wandered from his lips to his eyes "You- you love me?" It didn't make sense to her, she was a mess, her family was horrible and she certainly hadn't been the most fun person to be around in the last couple of weeks so why? Surely he had just said it to make her feel better, he couldn't possibly be in love with her, could he?

"Lucy, you saved me in more than one way, of course I love you." He sounded so sure, so convinced that Lucy couldn't help but believe him and before she knew it she was on top of him, making them both fall backwards onto the bed. His hands automatically went around her, holding her close so she wouldn't get hurt. He was to used to her falling down and getting hurt to risk anything. Lucy leaned forward and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering there for a few seconds before she moved to his ear, a whisper escaping her lips "I love you too you idiotic reckless hothead."

That signature lopsided smile formed on his lips when he looked up at her and answered in a teasing tone "oh so we're adding adjectives now?" After a pause he added "not hideous bossy know-it-all." The smile on his lips widened when he felt her hand slapping his arm playfully.

"Mister, you yourself told me how beautiful I was a good twenty times yesterday."

Wyatt just shrugged and put on an innocent face. "It was dark."

And with that, he felt the warmth of her body disappearing from on top of him.

"Oh, so you mean you wouldn't like to see me without my clothes on? Because I mean, why would you?" Her brows shot up, a challenging tone in her voice.

She got him with that. He had no response, so just placed his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you and you're the most beautiful person I have ever met… Ma'am."

And with that, all of her worries were gone, they just disappeared to some other dimension. Her hazels meeting his baby blues, she couldn't help but smile and reply with a weak "don't call me ma'am." They both knew she wasn't serious about it, it had become their thing and neither of them would let go of it any time soon.

* * *

This is my first Lyatt fic so please be nice... A big thank you to Emily who corrected this mess and reviews and tips are welcome! I love you all and I hope you have a great day with lots of good Lyatts(that one is for Emily)


End file.
